


Resistance

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, WW2, mentions of events in nazi germany, read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nazi party has begun sending Jews and communists off to concentration camps and Germany is preparing for war. Kurt Hummel, His brother Finn and  Finn's girlfriend Rachel disagree with the Nazi party and flee to the countryside for safety where they meet a gathering of similar minded people calling themselves 'Glee'</p><p>This story is based during Germany in world war two.  This means racism, anti sematism, homophobia and sexism. but obviously i wont go to the extreme. Real life events may be mentioned and described. If you feel this may upset you, DO NOT READ IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my information comes from what I have studied in History class and from my own imagination. Historical accuracy is not guaranteed.

Kurt dropped into his chair beside his best friend Rachel Berry. They were getting a new Professor that day. Their old Professor, Professor Schuester lost his job for being kind to Jews and was on the run from the Gustapo. Their new Professor was a member of the Nazi teachers association fresh from a 'teachers camp' ready to begin the process of indoctrination. 

He entered the classroom wearing his Nazi uniform and barked a traditional greeting before scrutinising the class. He passed blonde haired blue eyed Hitler Youth member Sam Evans, who wore his uniform with his dagger strapped to his hip, and nodded in contentment. He scowled at Finnas he passed but stopped altogether when he reached Rachel.   
"Name" He barked  
"Rachel Berry, Sir" Rachel replied timidly.  
"Berry? As in Hiram and Leroy Berry, the queer jews?" Rachel nodded  
"Such a shame. I had hoped for an all Aryan class" He sneered. Kurt glared at him angrily.  
"What about you then boy, you seem to have a lot to say, whats your name?"  
"Kurt Hummel, Sir" Kurt replied proudly  
"Huh communist." the teacher snorted before returning to the head of the class.  
"I am Professor Drexler. Our first lesson of the day shall be physical education. A strong heart and a strong mind is needed within the German people. This is why we do PE. Germans must be physically fit and healthy to pass on their superior Aryan genes to their children. You have five minutes to get into uniform and onto the field." Drexler shouted. The class hurried to retrieve their PE kits and change into their running clothes before speeding along to the field where Drexler stood. Their old PE teacher, Professor Sylvester was fired as the government decided women had to stay at home and conceive many children. She had disappeared without a trace however as her local block warden had reported her to the gustapo.

"Jews, stand over there. German boys, over here and German girls over there" Drexler shouted pointing at three different positions on the field.  
Kurt ran over to the other boys. Dave Karofsky and his minions sneered at him. 

"You want to stand with us do you little communist." Azimio sneered from Karofsky's right hand side.

The rest of the day passed much the same way. In every lesson they went to, Drexler insulted and discriminated against Rachel for being a Jew and to Kurt for being a communist.   
Kurt, Rachel and Finn went back to the Hummel household. Rachel had lived with the Hummels since Hiram and Leroy were taken to the concentration camps months earlier.

"How was school, kiddo?" Burt asked his oldest son.   
"Our new professor, Drexler is a racist bastard. He kept saying about hw germans were 'the master race' and being horrible to Rach." Kurt complained. Burt sighed.

"I was afraid of this. It seems the war has reached the classrooms." Burt sighed.  
"What war? The war ended in 1918." Kurt asked confused.  
"Kurt, This country is corrupt, the government is being run by a vengeful dictator who has hate in his heart."  
"Dad, you musn't say such things. The block warden may be listening in and the gustapo will be here within the hour."  
"No, Kurt. There is something I must teach you and if it is at the expense of my safety, so be it. I want you to promise that no matter how many films and posters and radio articles you are exposed to, you won't lose the compassion and tolerance that I have taught you. There is no place for you and Rachel and Finn here in Berlin. There are people out in the countryside will hearts like yours. find them. You will be safe then."  
"Father, wont you come with us?" Kurt asked desperately.  
"I can't. The SS are gathering up all communist party members and taking them to the concentration camps. This will have to be goodbye Kurt. Finn. Rachel. I love all of you with all my heart and though I fear this may be the final time I can speak with you before my time is up, I am happy knowing that I am sending good honest people into the world that can help Germany recover after all this madness is over."  
"What do you men this is the last we will see you?" Rachel asked frantically. The doorknob began to jiggle as someone attempted to open it.  
"Go! via the secret door in the cellar, it will lead you to the woods" Burt hissed pushing the three children towards the cellar.  
Kurt ran to the cellar and opened the door he knew was hidden behind bottles of vintage red wine. As he shut the passage behind FInn and Rachel, he heard a gunshot and the sound of body crumpling to the floor and allowed one tear to escape and fall down his face for his fallen father, before turning into the tunnel, and escaping, to freedom.


	2. Escaping Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Blaine and Rachel need to escape the city and the secret police with bay for their blood.

Kurt ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the underground tunnel following his step brother Finn and his best friened Rachel. They were all to aware of the harsh brutality the Nazi's used to get their way and were sharply aware that their sixteen year old lives were on the line and this gave them strength to continue running. The tunnel seemed to last for miles and emerged inside what once was a communist publishing house that had since been abandoned as the communist party was banned. 

The building was like an empty shell, everything had been destroyed years ago and so it stood empty and dilapidated. Kurt's sharp ears heard a slight coughing sound and froze indicating to the others. Kurt peered nervously around the corner and saw three people in the raltive darkness. Two of them were familiar faces. Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans were crouched on the floor beside a third person. They seemed to be helping him. Kurt listened closer.

"What happened Puck?" Sam asked.  
"Some guys burnt my home to the ground. My parents died in the fire. So did my baby brother Jake. The fucktards that did it were let off just because my family is Jewish."The boy growled angrily.

"Racist sons of bitches. Don't worry, we'll stay with you." Sam promised. That was whn Finn sneezed.   
"Finn!" Kurt hissed.  
"What? Its dusty in here, I can't help it." Finn hissed back.  
"Who's there. come out now." Quinn demanded.  
"Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry." Kurt told them.  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
"Same thing you are apparently. Getting away from this hellhole. We are all on the same side." Kurt assured them.   
"In that case. Safety in numbers and all that. If we leave from this side of town, we are heading towards Poland. We need to get to the other side or Poland will think we are declaring war on them." Quinn explained.   
"Really, because I am pretty us sneaking across town we will turn a few heads." Kurt said  
"We don't have a choice. We need to get out of here. Rachel and Puck especially. " Finn said putting his arm around Rachel, hs girlfriend.  
"And Kurt. I am pretty sure the entirety of Berlin has figured out he is gay." Sam said nodding towards Kurt.  
"You don't have issues with that?" Kurt asked.  
"I don't have a problem with Jews' homosexuals and whoever else the Fuhrer had decided to bitch about his time." Sam replied with a shrug.  
"Guys, we should probably move while it is dark. It will be much harder to move incognito when everyone can see." Quinn said looking out of the window.   
Sam led the small group over to the broken window that they had obviously entered by. Finn have Kurt a boost and he climbed through the gap, carefull not to slice his leg open with the broken glass. When Kurt made it, Sam pulled him into the shadows and they held their breath as a block warden walked by. Luckily he didn't notice them and went on to continue his rounds.   
When the others had made it outside, Sam led them through dark alleyways to begin the journey across Berlin.  
"I thought you were in Hitler youth?" Kurt asked Sam.   
"I did it for the physical training and the knife. I never agreed with any of the Nazi's ideals. Back many years ago my family were very poor. We were struggling to survive when a kind jewish couple took us in and cared for us for a few nights. They provided not only shelter, food and medical care but they showed us compassion. They had an adopted daughter, a beautiful girl named Britanny. She had a girlfriend called Santana who was a bit of a bitch but was really nice when you got to know her. All of these people who society deemed inferior were actually the nicest people had ever met. I always disagreed with the Nazi's. I used to be more vocal about it but my mother stopped me in fear of bringing the Gustapo down on the family. But they came anyway. They infiltrated the house and arrested my parents as well as the Jewish couple. They assassinated Santana and Britanny where they stood. It was just me and my brother and sister left."   
"Where are you siblings?" Kurt asked quietly.  
"They died. I looked after them for many years but they caught the flu and were hit badly. They couldn't shake it. I hadn't had enough money for a doctor so they both died within a week of eachother. They were eight years old. Their life had been so cut short and I realised that this new government was killing so many and causing others to suffer the pain I had suffered. I decided to protest. That was when I met Quinn. We were at a swing club and I recognised her from school and was looking for an ally. I found the most loyal ally I could have hoped for." Sam fell into silence and pulled Kurt into the Shadows. Kurt saw Quinn do the same. Both of them were wearing dark jackets and trousers with hoods covering their distinctive bright blonde hair. 

A pair of Nazi officers were walking by. Kurt could see their Swastika armbands. One of the men was fairly short and was limping badly. the other was tall and muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Georbles. Can you inform the Fuhrer that we eliminated Hummel. The communist threat should be much less." The taller man said.  
" What about the boys. They seem just as ignorant as Hummel sr." Georbles asked.  
"There weareabouts are currently unknown. The Jewish girl seems to be with them." The man replied.  
"Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson are to be declared enemies of the state. You can be the one to explain to the Fuhrer how you and the entirety of your regiment were outsmarted by two sixteen year old boys and a jew. I thought even you had the common sense to focus on capturing all of them before making a spectacle of killing Hummel but it seems I overestimated your intelligence." Georbles sneered before marching off. The other man quickly followed.  
"I can see why they called him 'Poison dwarf' Quinn muttered from somewhere behind Kurt.  
"Who was that?" Kurt asked.  
"Joseph Georbles. Minister of public enlightenment and propaganda."Sam told him.  
"What does that mean?" Finn asked.  
"He runs the newspapers, radios, books everything you can think of and makes them publish pro-nazi themes. They are essentially brainwashing the public to their anti-sematic views." Sam explained.  
"How do you know all of this?" Rachel asked.  
"We have been paying attention. FInding info on the enemy. We need to be prepared if we plan to fight it. You see that building over there?" Quinn pointed to a familiar looking husk of a building.  
"The Reichstag? They blamed the communists for the fire but dad insisted that the communists weren't involved. " Kurt told them.  
"Yeah, they had to blame someone. We have ways of hiding our tracks..." Sam whispered.  
"You burnt down the Reichstag?" Rachel hissed.  
"We got our hands on a lot of stuff before hand. And that poor bastard got arrested in our stead but he had already burnt down a lot of impotent buildings so I don't feel quite so bad." Sam explained as they passed the building.  
"Hve yoou ever seen Hitler in person?" Kurt asked as the group continued on their journey.  
"Yeah. We saw a few of his speeches. He is a charismatic public speaker i'll give I'm that. Shame the stuff coming out of his mouth was complete bullshit." Sam grinned as he ran and climbed over a high metal fence and dropped down on the other side.  
Finn gave Kurt a boost again and he got over wth relative ease. Kurt had so much information buzzing around in his head. Burt had always tried to shield him from the war but he had a basic idea from when he had eavesdropped on his fathers meetings. He never realised that the government was so corrupt and powerful as Sam and Quinn were telling him.  
Kurt followed Sam out of the city he grew up in, painfully aware that he had never lefte Berlin before. He was born their and grew up their. Sam found a small hidden area of shelter and they lay down to rest for a while. As the adrenaline wore off, everything that had happened descended on Kurt like a heavy blanket smothering him. His fathers death, his escape from the city, his status as an enemy of the state. Kurt finally allowed himself to cry.


	3. The mysterious boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having left Berlin, the gang are ready to go looking for 'pirates' however they witness a brutal attack on a boy by Nazi soldiers

Kurt awoke with a start. He looked around for what had woken him and Quinn was leaning over him, a slender finger on her lips.   
"What's happening?" Kurt mouthed silently.  
"Have you ever heard of Reinhard Heydrich?" Quinn asked. Kurt remembered his father speaking of him. Burt had described him as 'the young evil god of death' and 'the butcher of Prague' Kurt nodded panic crossing his face. Quinn seemed to understand that he recognised the name and continued.  
"He has a patrol out trying to find the Jews, communists and Trade unionists that escaped from the city. He has been informed of our dissapearences as has begun to search the area for us. After the White Rose, he isn't taking any chances, even if they have already beheaded Sophie and Hans Scholl." Quinn explained.  
"Quinn, We have to go speak to the Glee Pirates. They are always looking for people who oppose the Nazi's and they have the experience to hide us from the government." Sam whispered poking his head into the entrance to the cave. A gunshot was heard shattering the silence. Kurt poked his head out of the cave and saw a tall blonde haired blue eyed man dragging a 16 year old boy by his coat. The boy had blood streaming out of his leg from the bullet wound. Kurt watched in horror as the boy was dropped to the floor in front of the head of the patrol and kicked.

"Who's this?" The leader barked.  
"Some Asian kid I found hiding in a tree, Sir." The soldier replied.  
"Leave him. He can't walk on that leg. He'll either doe from blood loss, starvation or dehydration by the time the day is out." The leader grunted and with one last kick, the patrol wandered off deeper into the woods.  
"Sam ran out and helped the boy hop to the shelter and lay him down against a rock.   
"We need to get the bullet out and then we will put some of this wine on it. The alcohol should stop infection setting in." Sam explained. The boy winced as Sam begun the process of removing the bullet. Kurt decided to distract him.  
"How did you get here to our neck of the woods then?" Kurt asked him.

"My name is Mike Chang. I really like to Dance but my father wanted me to get a more traditional job, so I ran here to Germany with my girlfriend Tina. We had this great friend, Artie. He was in a wheelchair. Last we heard he was on a train to a concentration camp. I haven't hard from him since. Then my girlfriend Tina. She was so beautiful and unique. We were going into hiding since we found out that The Nazi's were killing immigrants. We were hiding not far from Dresden. In a forest like this one. We usually slept in shift, so one could wake the other if the Nazi's came but we were very tired. We were awoken suddenly by the sound of a car, a volkeswagen beetle like the ones Hitler promised all of those German workers. We ran. We were usually carefull in the forest as the ground was unstable. Tina fell and cut her arm open on a rock. I patched it up but we had not alcohol or disinfectant. It began to heal so I became more hopeful that she would make it but infection set in. Blood poisoning. She died by my side. I buried her in a beautiful clearing surrounded by flowers and singing birds. I would have preferred her not to be buried in a country so corrupt and where so much evil is dwelling but by choosing a pretty place I want her to remember that there is some beauty in the world. I couldn't stay in that place. Not the place where she died. So I began walking. I walked for days not bothering to hide from the Nazi's. Maybe I hoped that they would send me back to Tina once again but then I realised. Tina would want me to fight back against the Nazi's and try to survive as long as possible. So I walked faster and with more determination. I reached the city of Berlin but I knew it couldn't be safe as this was where Hitler resides so I snuck through the city. It took many days as I was hiding and doubling back to ensure I wasn't followed. I found this way and saw another forest so I decided this would be a good place to blend in. I forest is a good place to hide but It was near enough Berlin that I could get news of opposition groups like the White Rose. I knew that joining one of these groups would make Tina proud. I heard the soldiers coming so I climbed the tree to escape but one of the officers saw and heard the leaved rustling. They probably thought it was the leaves but I have a pollen allergy and sneezed quite aggressively. He aimed his gun at the tree and shot two bullets. The first one hit the trunk of the tree and rebounded but the second hit my leg. It felt like my leg was on fire. I fell out of the tree and the Nazi officer dragged me to his patrol. This was when I passed out. I awoke to your blonde friend picking me up and being kind. I haven't known kindness since Tina. Thank you." Mike said wincing every time Sam applied alcohol to the wound. Sam then wrapped the wound up in some bandages.

"We are going to need to keep moving. As soon as they realise Mike is gone they are going to be searching for him and us as they must realise that someone helped him. I can carry you, Mike. You musn't put weight on that leg" Sam said lifting Mike bridal style and climbing out of the cave. They were greeted to the site of Finn and Rachel making out enthusiastically.

"Just beacause we are an open and accepting bunch that doesn't mean we want to see that much."Sam snorted sarcastically.  
"While these two were enjoying eachother out in the open where any Nazi soldier could have walked by and seen, Noah and I were finding food. Yes, most of it is stolen."Quinn said showing of a new bag she had filled with bread and some water bottles filled with fresh water.   
"And some essentials for if we are hitting the road" Noah said showing some matches and a single silver metal cooking pot.  
"If people see you carrying him like that their gonna think you're a queer." Noah said indicating Mike in Sam's arms.  
"I don't care what people think. Although I am straight, I have nothing against homosexuals. Love is Love dude." Sam said rearranging his hold on Mike to a more confortable position.   
"With all the discrimination I have faced for my religion, I'm not gonna pre judge anyone else. I was just saying that the Nazi's would shoot you on the spot.  
"Rohm's gay and he leads the SA." Mike pointed out.  
"How long have you been in hiding dude? Rohm was killed in 1934." Sam asked  
"Since 1939 actually. Since Hitler killed Artie and Kristellnacht happened. I must have missed Rohm dying." Mike mused.  
"It was the night of the long knives. It was basically Hitler having a tantram and killing some of his generals. Rohm included." Noah explained as they began to walk disappearing into the trees.


	4. The Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew begin their journey through the forest and are met by a harrowing sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already put up warnings but I think I should again mention that this story is in Nazi Germany where many monstrosities occurred. A particularly disturbing event would occur in this chapter so please don't read if this would trigger or upset you in any way.

Kurt panted heavily as he diligently hiked through the forest. All he could see for miles around were ginormous trees towering over him. There was a constant crunching sound as his bare feet came into contact with the foliage underfoot. Kurt could feel his feet getting sore and thought longingly of his hiking boots in his bedroom. He had removed his footwear upon entering his house for the final time what seemed like millennia ago. He hadn't thought of his lack of footwear when escaping the city most likely due to the adrenaline but now it had worn of, his feet were a constant ache on the end of his leg.

Rachel was complaining loudly about her feet. Kurt noticed with annoyance that she was wearing hiking boots and had a nice warm coat with her, a sharp contrast from Kurt's bare feet and short sleeves. Finn seemed to be listening to her complaining and answering in sympathy. Kurt loved Rachel but could find her very irritating at times. 

Sam suddenly stopped, still holding Mike bridal style and gestured the others to be quiet. Everyone fell silent immediately knowing the danger in the situation. 

They crouched down behind a bush and realised that they were outside a small village 20 miles west of Weimar. A group of Nazi officers holding guns were surrounding a large group of men, woman and children who seemed to be digging a large hole with ther bare hands. Everytime someone stopped to rub their aching muscles or take a breath, the gun was aimed threateningly at them with a command spat at them in German. 

Kurt watched as the people finished their task and climbed out of the hole, looking at the Nazi's for approval. Kurt jumped as a bang was heard. He saw a small boy, about six years old, drop like a puppet whose strings have been cut back into the hole he had just helped dig. A mother cried out in agony at the sight of her sons murder as the Nazi officers opened fire on the villagers causing each one of them to fall back into the hole, each face frozen in identical looks of pain and confusion and fear, laying in their shared grave, their final resting place that they had dug with their own hands. 

One of the Nazi officers kicked the body of a small girl with her hair in two dark plaits into the hole as she had missed and landed on the floor in front of the grave. She fell back into the grave still gripping onto her last strand of life as the first shovelful of dirt was dropped on her.

Kurt began to vomit into the bush, tears of horror and fear dripping down his cheeks. He had been aware of the Nuremburg laws, had witnessed the events of Kristelnacht, and had seen hosts of great men, woman and children including his own father taken by the dreaded Gustapo but never in his 16 year of life had he fathomed that a person could be vile enough,cruel enough, hateful enough to vicously murder large groups of people without batting an eyelid. 

When Kurt had calmed down, the Nazi officers had moved on . The body parts that were sticking out of the freshly covered ground had begun to attract scavengers. Mike was looking at the others grimly. Sam looked very pale. Quinn looked positively grey. Rachel had passed out in Finn's arms. 

"We should keep moving." Sam said finally, picking Mike back up and beginning to walk around the grave. Kurt was about to follow but first he lashed together two small sticks usinf some string he had in his pocket and made a makeshift cross which he then stuck in the ground under a beautiful flowering bush nearer the grave. He said a small prayer for the deceased, before catching up with the others who had stopped and waited for him. 

Kurt felt a knew sense of motivation to find the pirates in the forest and join the resistance against Adolf Hitler and his minions. 

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by a train whistle.  
"We could catch that train. it should be traveling to Dusseldorf which is not far from where the Glee pirates are thought to be.However their is a chance we could get caught and we would be shot." Sam explained.  
"We could hide." Kurt suggested,  
"They routinely check all of the carriages." Sam pointed out.  
"Do they check the roof?" realisation crossed Sam's face.  
"Come on guys we are catching a train." Sam said leading the group towards the tracks.   
"Mike, do yoou think you could make that jump? I can't carry you for this bit." Sam said. Mike looked determined.  
"I can do it." He assured them.  
The whistle got louder as the train approached. Sam began running towards it so Kurt copied. Their was a small cliff, a gap and then the train so Kurt jumped, fear coursing through his body but to his surprise he landed on the roof. Sam pulled him out the way for the others. Kurt watched in horror as Mike narrowly missed the roof due to his bad leg. he dropped rapidly towards the track where he would be instantly crushed by the speedy train. 

Kurt leapt forwards and grabbed ahold of Mike's wrist so he dangled off of the side of the carriage, Finn and Sam helped pull mike onto the roof. 

They all sat in a circle cross legged on the roof. It was awkwardly quiet so Kurt turned ot Sam.

"What are Glee like." He asked.  
"They are a group of people who live in the forest bordering France and Germany. Their leader is a boy our age called Blaine Anderson who would have been killed because he is gay. All of his friends disagree with the Nazi regime so they ran away. They were rumoured to be from Munich originally. Umm... They are sometimes known as Warblers because they sing a lot and they communicate with whistles whch sounds like birdsong. Although Blaine is the leader everyone is equal. It's amazing. There are many similar groups. There are Swing groups in Berlin I occaisionally attended. There was the white rose gang but they pretty much fell apart when Sophie and Hans Scholl were beheaded." Sam explained.

"We are deep in some serious shit right now aren't we?" Finn asked.  
"Finn we are so deep in shit their is a high chance we will drown. But its better to attempt to swim and have a chance of making it out alive then give up and drown and we have a better chance of surviving if we find a piece of driftwood to cling onto and that's exactly what we are doing." Sam replied grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of mass extermination was common before the wannsee conference in Berlin. After that conference, the death camps were used.
> 
> Yes I made up that swimming metaphor and am so proud of it.


	5. Finding the Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having left the train, Kurt and the others begin the trek into the forest where the pirates were rumoured to be however finding them is easier said then done.
> 
> To the person who left the comment: I have a plan for both Sylvester and Schue. I did actually forget them so thanks for the reminder. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading some of the earlier chapters and I realised I described a building as impotent not important but technically it is true that a building cannot form an erection.

Kurt opened his eyes to the sound of a train whistle. He blinked confusedly for a few moments before his memories returned to him. Finn was snoring loudly beside him. The sound was so loud Kurt was surprised the whole of the Nazi party hadn't come to investigate. 

Sam and Quinn were awake and having a muttered conversation. Aside from Kurt, the seemed to be the only ones in wakefulness. Mike was curled up like a cat sucking on his thumb. His leg looked much better. Both the entry and exit wounds had scabbed over and still showed no sign of infection. Rachel was laying on her back with her mouth open so wide, Kurt had to restrain himself from putting something in there. Puck was laying on his front, snoring softly and peacefully. 

Kurt crawled over to Sam to ask if they had nearly arrived and Sam nodded in affirmation requesting that Kurt aid him in waking up their sleeping friends. 

When all of them were awake, they shared the last of their food. Kurt had just finished his last bite when the train began whistled loudly.

"That means the train is approaching the station. we have to hop off now." Sam told them.  
"Now? Why can't we get off at the station?" Finn replied hurriedly.  
"Because, at the station there is a fuckton of Nazi pricks that want to cut your nob off. That's why!" Sam hissed before jumping off the train and onto the grass. Kurt followed feeling his knee buckle under the weight and momentum but he ignored the pain and carried on going until he was hidden on the outskirts of a small forest.

A few minutes later, the others had joined him.  
"Why would they cut my nob off?" Finn grumbled.  
"Scientific experiment probably." Sam replied.  
"What is that place?" Puck asked indicating a nearby building. It was tall and decrepit and had many windows. A sign outside the front announced that it was a home for children with mental and physical disabilities.  
"A place where Operation T-4 is carried out bitches" A voice said from behind them. It was a short girl with blonde hair and a pretty dress.  
"If you are hiding from the Nazi's you should probably not talk so loudly." She added.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"My names Becky. My parents shipped me off to this hell hole a few months ago but I was looking around the place and I found the Nazi's big bad secret." Becky boasted.  
"What's that?" Kurt asked intrigued.  
"You see these graves?" Becky indicated the hundred of graves in the graveyard nearby.  
"Measles is infectious and fatal. People died of measles here. So what?" Sam asked her.  
"Measles is there cover up. 14 kids a day don't die of measles. I was suspicious. I looked around and realised what was really going on. On Hitler's orders. Overdosing Kids on Morphine and then saying they had measles." Becky explained.  
"Why would they do that?" Kurt whispered.  
"Hitler doesn't want people with disabilities producing children in case its hereditary do he is sterilizing the adults, and murdering the children. Another one of his bullshit ideas for finding the 'master race' or whatever he's doing." Becky spat.  
"What a vile evil little-" Quinn began but Sam interrupted her.  
"We already knew that Hitler was out of control. Not we just have even more motivation to find the pirates and make Hitler's life as difficult as possible. You know, If Bishop Galen has not got there first. That guy has some balls. They torture the shit out of him and he is still holding out."   
"Becky, Do want to find the pirates with us?" Quinn asked.  
"I can't. As much as I would love to give Hitler living hell, I have my own life to live and my first port of call is to find my Aunt Sue. See ya later bitches" Becky said before leaving.  
"You know Quinn, you defiantly got something right earlier." Sam said as they continued walking.  
"And what's that?" Quinn inquired.  
"Adolf Hitler is short as fuck. I can just imagine him in his bunker getting out a step ladder to reach shit." Sam replied. Everyone burst out laughing. A loud whistle pierced the air. It sounded like beautiful bird song but something about it sounded off. Kurt used to listen to birds sing all the time but this sounded slightly different.  
Kurt looked up into the trees and realised that they were surrounded by teenagers who all had rifles pointed down at the small group. Sam looked up and noticed them as well, stopping everyone from walking. Kurt eyes were drawn to a boy with brown eyes and a mop of dark, messy curly hair who was frowning down at them.   
"Hey, Are you the good guys?" Finn asked looking up at them. They looked at each other a little confused.  
"Who are you? Declare your name and intention." The handsome dark haired boy called down at them.  
" My name is Sam Evans. These are My friends Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Our intention is to help you." Sam called.  
"Help us with what?" Dreamy handsome guy (Kurt realised by this point he had a crush on the guy) asked them.  
"Well, kicking Hitler in the balls. Although I heard he only has one so, kicking Hitler in the ball." Sam replied. A few of the guys snickered.  
"Anyone that would like to help in the attempt at overthrowing the Third Reich is welcome here." The guy said climbing down and shaking their hands individually. They had found the pirates.


	6. Welcome to Glee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the Pirates at last! Now, learning the truth that Hitler id from German people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since writing this I went form a D to an A* in history o_o   
> Also someone pointed out that multiple times I have spelt Gestapo wrong. My History teacher also pointed this out 14 times on my Nazi Germany test. Whoops. XD

The curly haired boy climbed down the tree and held his hand out to Kurt.  
"Blaine Anderson, homosexual" Blaine said winking at Kurt. Kurt felt blood rush to his face.  
"Kurt Hummel, homosexual, son of a communist." Kurt stuttered shaking Blaine's hand.   
"Well, you can cut this sexual tension with a knife. Have you heard of this Operation T4 shit that's happening?" Sam asked Blaine who looked away from Kurt.  
"So much has happened which the so called 'Fuhrer' and his little friend Goebbels have kept hidden." Blaine replied. a few people snickered at the little friend comment as Blaine began leading the group to a clearing, before sitting on a log around a small firepit. 

"Everyone is aware that The Nazi party has their ridiculous anti sematic views. Most Germans are aware of the Nuremburg laws where Jews can't get job, have to add either Sara or Israel onto their name, wearing the star of David etcetera. Some people are aware of the Ghettos. Very few people however have seen the full extent. Jewish men women and children are being forced to dig their own graves and then be shot into it. Disabled people are being put in for 'necessary surgical procedures' and are being sterilised or killed. Disabled children are given overdoses of morphine. Jews, Jehovah's witnesses, disabled people, homosexuals, alcoholics, trade unionists, members of non-Nazi political parties, religious leaders and so many more people are being taken to concentration camps. German citizens are either too afraid to express their views, or brainwashed by the media. I am sure during your journey you were witness to some of these events. Where are you from anyway?" Blaine asked them.

"Berlin. We all attended the same school. We met in a communist publishing house when we were trying to escape. We decided that the best way we could take a stance would be to join a group of people who hated the Nazi government as much as we do. You are pretty much a legend in Berlin. Most people don't think you are real as speaking of you would get informers and gestapo on your arse faster than speeding bullet but I always believed in you." Quinn told them.   
"We have been so delocalised by this point that we don't consider ourselves from anyway. We are a nomadic team that pretty much screw with Hitler as much as possible." A blonde warbler said from next to Blaine.

"I hope you didn't mean that sentence literally because..." Puck began. The warbler looked horrified.  
"That is the worst thing someone has ever suggested to me." The boy said shivering.  
"Jeff looks like he is going to pass out." A dark haired warbler said from next to Jeff.   
"Puck, that was too far." Finn winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short.. but ya know

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with ideas and constructive criticism. And leave Kudos :) Brownie points to anyone who can work out where I got the name 'Drexler' from XD


End file.
